


Needing the Riddler (Now Give Me Everything I Need)

by GothamNights



Series: Duality- Admitting I Love You [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Call Me Riddler, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Fluff, Gay, Going to Hell, M/M, Many Life Mistakes led me here, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, PWP, Smut, blowjobs and handjobs, dom Ed, split personality, sub os
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamNights/pseuds/GothamNights
Summary: Three weeks have passed since Oswald and Ed's escape from the court of Owls and the pair are living blissfully in the Van Dahl Mansion. It is as if things never changed until a angry and jealous Barbara Kean reveals exactly what Ed sacrificed to kill Oswald and his regret afterwards. Can Oswald accept the Riddler like Ed so desperately needs him to, or will Oswald reject the infamous Riddler all together?I suck at plot summaries okay but this is the second and concluding part of Duality- Admitting I Love You but can be read as a standalone fic.





	Needing the Riddler (Now Give Me Everything I Need)

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a lot out of more to be honest and I struggled to finish it. I'm not happy with it, and found Oswald's POV way harder than Ed's was but I said and would finished it so here is the second and concluding part.

Needing the Riddler: Now Give Me Everything I Need

(Oswald)

Three weeks. It has been three weeks, three bloody, glorious weeks. Three weeks ensconced in the arms of the man I love, kissing him, making love, sure that any moment everything I have will be cruelly ripped away. Or there is another possibility, one that turns my stomach more than the idea of this being a dream. That perhaps the love Ed claims to have for me is fake, another ploy, a desperate attempt to wrench my empire from my grasp, using my biggest weakness to make me crumble. But I want to believe Ed, want to believe that he needs me, wants me, loves me as desperately and as passionately as I do him. 

Ed doesn’t complain when I cling to him, like a thirsty man does to water, tangle our limbs together so tightly the only way he could ever leave me in the twilight hours would be to wake me. It is paranoia, one that Ed tells me is endearing and then clutches me closer, almost as if he too is worried that this is fake, that he will wake up and I will be dead, his bullet in my abdomen, leaving him alone. So instead Ed soothes me, heedless of our qualms, understanding my fierce protectiveness and reciprocating with some of his own. My mother’s lullaby falls from his lips, words he has learnt from a distant time, back when we were in his apartment, singing together, friends and wanting nothing more. So much has changed, yet the song still calms me, lulling me to sleep or in the current situation lulls me into sneaking onto Ed’s lap, my head nestling into the crook between neck and shoulder, breathing deeply at Ed’s scent, content and happier than I morally had any right to be. 

We are together on the settee in the mansion, Olga bustling in the kitchen as Ed reads the paper, one hand tenderly stroking my hair, making me preen at the attention. He pulls me closer and I playfully swat him, pretending to be scandalised. 

‘Ed! Be careful. We don’t want to traumatise poor Olga now, do we?’ Ed doesn’t reply and instead cheekily nuzzles soft kisses into my neck, his hands discarding the paper in favor of massaging my scalp. The stimulation makes me groan, his skilful hands removing my pent up tension as I melt, boneless into his body, the gestures lovingly meant. 

I buck as sharp, white teeth wickedly bite my shoulder, Ed’s smirk heats my blood as the beautifully intense pain brings my length to attention, standing up proudly for Ed’s satisfaction. 

‘You’re such a tease!’ I groan, feeling hard evidence of Ed’s excitement as he grinds impatiently against me, as insatiable as ever. I jolt forward at the burst of arousal, my hair slickened to my forehead. The surge of pleasure is like an electric current, contracting all my muscles as Ed sneaks his hand to my zipper, deftly undoing it with practiced skill, eagerly seeking his reward.

His fingers, those damn infernal fingers grip my length in a harsh vice, the mere flesh upon flesh contact causing spasms to shake my slight frame. He pulls the foreskin down gently, cool air gracing the heated head as he begins to stroke, my head falling back against his shoulder as I pepper kisses over his hand on my shoulder. He tugs me, a mixture of compassion and harshness, groaning when I begin to grind against him, his own erection swelling against me. I snicker softly, quickly reprimanded when Ed removes his hand. 

‘I love you like this. Its obscene, fucking obscene Oswald… ugghh.’ He cuts off as I wriggle against him, the action crude, it reduces me to a man begging for something I once consider the lowest form of degradation. I am debauched, Ed has reduced me to a panting, boneless mess of flesh, craving this man more than my title, more than my empire, more than the entirety of Gotham. 

‘Please. Ed please… give me something.. anything.’ I say, not realising the full extent of my words till Ed scoops me up and flips me over, letting me fall to the settee, his eyes dark with lust, those orbs glinting hungrily. 

‘Anything?’ I nod, a blush scorching it way across my cheeks as Ed lowers his head to my opened zipper. He gobbles me hungrily, almost as if I am the only sustenance left, his tongue stroking my underside, the throbbing vein pulsing as he coaxes more blood to my already painfully hard organ. I thread both hands into his hair, my palms cupping his head as he moans around me, drool leaking out of his mouth, gazing up at me in veneration. I cradle him closer, leaning down to kiss the crown of his head, my back bowing when he massages the parts of my shaft he cannot fit in his mouth. I almost cream right there at the sight of Ed on his knees, mouth a tight seal around my manhood, eyes sparkling in lust. 

The moment is quickly broken by a loud, harsh rapping of knuckles against the door. Instantly Ed’s mouth and hands are gone, leaving me needy and desperate without the smooth velvet of his mouth warming my cock, without his hands teasing me to near insanity. I zip myself up hastily as Olga stalks past, glancing in to give us both a disapproving yet all-knowing look, a blush making its way over both of us, illicit shame over our accidental voyeuristic endeavour. 

‘Expecting company?’ Ed asks his answer quickly provided when Olga wrenches the door open, mumbling angrily about impatience in Russian. She is rudely pushed aside by an angry blonde mess of furious indignation.

‘NYGMA!!!!’ the screech is amplified by the voice’s owner taking a sharp left into the living room, face contorted into a hateful scowl at the sight of Ed and I, together. Barbara Kean is panting heavily, blonde curls in a vast disarray, a gun in her twitching hand, dangerous when coupled with her evidently volatile state.

‘I want what you promised me Ed, what you offered me in return for letting you kill Penguin, though that was evidently a failed task. Though,’ she says cruelly smirking ‘I’m not surprised considering how lost and weak you were after you shot him.’ 

At these words I look at Ed, liquid pain glossing my eyes at the thought of my Ed in any sort of emotional conflict. Ed refuses to look at me, statuesque, standing stock still as he stares Barbara down.

‘You can’t have it.’   
‘You promised me I would have darling Ozzie’s empire, that if I let you fulfil your little whim then I could be Queen of Gotham.’ 

My heart sinks, realising what exactly Ed bartered for the chance to kill me. My empire. What I worked and cheated and killed and lied for. What I ruthlessly hungered after, almost as ruthlessly as I hunger for Ed, what I earned through sheer ambition and undermined intellect. How could he? 

‘You can’t have if it Oswald is not dead Barbara. You cannot reign whilst this king still lives.’ 

‘That can quickly be remedied Nygma. And, if you can’t kill your precious Oswald I will.’

Barbara smiles madly, lifting the gun barrel till it is pointing at my abdomen, igniting a phantom pain of a memory past, of Ed’s bullet tearing flesh, scarlet leaking from the gaping hole. 

Ed immediately steps in the way, the gun pressing against his emerald jumper, eyes burning in determination and resilience that makes me admire him even more.

‘I swear to god, Ms Kean, you lay a hand on Oswald, hurt one hair on his head, hell, you even look at him the wrong way, I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand.’ He snarls, the possession laced in his words shocking me. He would kill for me? I am worth that much to him that he would kill Barbara for hurting me. I soften my gaze, guilty for ever doubting the depths of his affections for me. Ed loves me and I have to accept that he does and will weaken me because of it, but he will strengthen me as well. 

‘Well Ms Kean, if you have said whatever you feel you need to say, I believe we are done here.’ I say smoothly, ever the gracious and collected host. 

She laughs, a maniac’s cackle, never lowering her gun, never breaking her eyes away from Ed and I. Ed begins to laugh as well, a deep, throaty mildly unnerving laugh that unsettles Barbara as I join in. 

‘Shouldn’t you crawl back to whatever hole you deem home, since you should be begging for dearest Tabitha’s forgiveness. Can’t say she would take you killing Butch too well since rumour had it that they were ensconced in a lovers’ embrace, shall we say?’ Ed says, stage gasping in shock at his own words.

Barbara’s temper flares as she shouts angrily, but for all she is, she has lowered the gun, her eyes misty and shoulders shaking with the beginning of tears.

‘I loved Tabbie, and she what? Replaces me with that gorilla? No, he was in the way, so I got rid of him. Tabbie will understand that.’ She tries to appear confident but the unruly seeds of doubt have been planted, her eyes darting wildly round the room as she tries to reason, more with herself than us. 

‘Why don’t you find out Ms Kean and run back to your ladylove?’ Ed mockingly says, one hand coming to rest on my shoulder, long fingers curled around it, refusing to let me move from my spot as he pulls me flush against him. 

‘Might want to do it quickly. If Oswald and I can piece it together, I’m sure a smart girl like Tabbie can. Maybe I will lean over to her and inform that,’ before making his point he stage coughs, Barbara’s eyes slitting at the gesture. ‘Barbara was the one to destroy her budding happiness.’ Ed smiles, a private joke between the two of them as Barbara’s face hardens, instead turning and stalking out of the room, slamming the door hard, living up to her dramatic tendencies. 

I exhale as she departs turning to face Ed, that fiercely possessive expression still contorting his face. My hands shake as I reach for him directing his passionate gaze to meet my own, breathing deeply before I speak.

‘Did you really mean what you said? That you would kill for me? That you missed me after you shot me?’ Ed looks away before looking back, vulnerability softening his eyes. He takes my hands, kissing my knuckles before massaging my palms, the action betraying his nerves. 

‘I would kill anyone who tried to hurt Oswald. I love you.’ My heart constricts at the words, words Ed says so rarely, yet every time leaves me breathless, leaves me even more hopelessly in love with the man in front of me. I look at him, both of our eyes glossed with liquid, tears threatening us both as we close the space between us, Ed nudging my face up to steal a chaste kiss. 

His lips are velvet against mine, the soft sudden sweep of his tongue across my bottom lip leaves me desperate, but Ed detaches me from him, the sudden and swift mood change disorientating. Ed walks away, his gait strong and stiff, the very movement making me fear rejection, inwardly cursing myself for believing I could ever be happy. 

‘Shooting you almost killed Ed Nygma, Oswald. That day at the docks broke my heart more than seeing Isabella, crumpled and bruised, after you killed her.’ I begin to speak, protesting the half-truth but Ed stops me, miserable eyes begging me to be still and for once, be silent. 

‘I hated you for it, believed you deserved to lay there, dead on the river bed. But I was weak. One more word from you would have broken my resolve. I ordered you to shut up and you did, you just trembled there patiently, like an innocent lamb led to slaughter. I grabbed your shirt because I couldn’t believe what my mind was seeing. In that moment Oswald, you were me, it was my hands clutching at blood and I was furious, angry. So I let go. I could just see my hands instead of yours reaching for me, wanting to drown me too, those same hands who killed Officer Doherty, those same hands which choked the life out of Ms Kringle. I betrayed you Oswald, because I thought you were me, igniting a deep well of self-loathing which resulted in me trying to destroy Ed, destroy your Ed, and replace him with the Riddler.’ 

He finishes, slightly breathless, the admittance costing more than he would ever confess. I hold his hands again, tracing the soft callouses earned through hours of work for the GCPD and my heart breaks and bleeds for this man’s inner turmoil. I kiss him again, need to reassure him of his worth, of his importance, of how much he means to me. He is the first to withdraw, pupils enlarged and overblown, the beginnings of arousal coiling between us. 

‘Call me the Riddler.’ He suddenly asks, desperate, hands grabbing at my lapels. 

‘Never, Ed.’ I say determined, right up until Ed’s treacherous lips are at my neck, creating purple bruised hickies at an alarming rate. I melt against him, his teeth gracing over the damaged flesh, tearing from a harsh bite at the base of my collarbone.

‘Please, Oswald… please. I need you to need the Riddler, like you once made me want the Penguin. Surrender to me Oswald. Please’ His begging ignites fires within me till I am certain one more word will make me spontaneously combust. 

“Riddler…’ I gasp breathless as Ed yanks my lower layers down, holding my bad leg so I can shuffle out of the constricting garments. The cool air graces my heated flesh, brushing over me as I tremble against a complete stranger. Ed’s voice is darker, tinged with illegality, I don’t know the man I now crave. Ed Nygma is gone, the Riddler in his place. 

‘What do you want, Oswald and be specific.’ His voice is low, throaty, a rough baritone which pours kerosene over crackling nerves. I gasp as his hands ghost over my erection, quickly rutting forward for that blessed friction, denied when Ed’s hands pull me flush against him, grinding his own erection against the cleft of my ass. 

‘Fuck me, Ed, ugghh Riddler please.’ He picks me up, scoops me into arms faintly ghosted with muscle, dragging us upstairs one belaboured step at a time. He throws me on the bed, undoing his luminescent green tie with ease, quickly capturing my hands and binding them together, effectively tying me to the headboard. 

I wriggle against them, testing their give, as the restraints cause a fire to further burn low in my stomach, my arousal bubbling to unbearable levels. Ed merely laughs again, that fierce dominating expression rendering me speechless. In this moment Ed wants nothing more to possess me and in my heady state of desire, I want nothing more than for him to take me, hard. 

He strips for me, teasing, the way he takes off each layer cannot be described as anything less than pornographic. He stands before me, a god awash in the pale glow of moonlight whilst I lay there gazing at him, awestruck in the sheer volume of my want, the volume of my need. I need this man, more than anything in Gotham and he doesn’t even know it. But I will show him, in every day we have left together I will show him. 

He palms lube from his shed trouser pocket, quickly and efficiently slicking his fingers, my eyes rapturously drawn to the sight as he approaches me, settling between my spread thighs. He traces my opening gently, watching as I quiver open and close before his gaze, shivering when his first finger slips past my resistance, submerging Ed’s finger in tight, snug heat. He plunges in, in and out, repetitive movements that stoke me, until his second finger has me gasping as he stretches wider, scissoring until he brushes…there. He drags both of his fingers over my prostrate, leaving me senseless and panting wildly, almost undone by mind numbing pleasure. He adds a third finger, driving to the hilt, allowing me no time to adjust. I cry out in pain and he quickly withdraws, leaving me empty, pressing reassuring kisses to my forehead as tears glisten.

‘Look at me. Oswald. Look. At. Me.’ He growls, possessive and caring all at once. I look at him and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

‘Are you sure you want to continue?’ At this I nod and Ed hesitates. 

‘But I can’t control him.’

‘Then don’t.’ I say, meaning every word. Without any more hesitation Ed lines himself up to me, the blunt head of his cock pressing insistently against my muscle till it relents, allowing him to sheath himself inside. He curses, the profanity oddly arousing and begins to thrust causing my fingernails to claw at his shoulders as he keeps that infernally slow, teasing pace. His eyes darken as I run my nails down his back, running them over old scars that have physically long since healed. He ruts harder, faster, incensed at the painful memories the scars have invoked. He hits my prostrate again and I’m lost, lost to everything but the Riddler above me, his eyes slit and darkened, his body tense as he thrusts and pounds, stealing my breath at this wild, unhinged display. 

This is the side of him that Ed is afraid of, the side he has been struggling so hard to control. But now, with me pliant beneath him he is a beast unleashed, ravaging me till I am nearly incoherent with pleasure, unable to remember my name. I am almost pulling on the restraints until they are fraying and finally Ed unties me from the head board and flips me over till I am almost dangling off the bed, drool dripping down my chin. Its unbecoming and carnal in the best way and with one final brush of his cock against my prostrate Ed has me mindless, ruining the sheets, my neglected cock chafing against them. 

Ed jerks, little spasms that tell me he is close. He comes with a groan and unloads within me and I whimper, feeling his seed trickling out of my ass as he withdraws, turning me over to meet his gaze. I look at him and see the darkness trickling out of his eyes and he collapses on top of me, demanding a hungry passionate kiss from my exhausted body. 

“Mine.’ He growls, peppering kisses over every inch of me he can reach without moving. I grab his hair and lift his head so his eyes meet mine, our breath intermingling in the space between us. 

‘Yours.’ I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> All done! I am writing more Nygmobblepot that is not smut, more fluff from when ed killed Os. This fic is not my best but feel free to comment and leave kudos if you did enjoy  
> Love GothamNights xxx


End file.
